1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to fiber optic cable connections. More particularly, the invention relates to hermetically sealed connectors for fiber optic cables.
2. Description of Related Art
Most connectors for fiber optic cables include O-rings, gaskets and tightly interfitting mechanical structures. Such means are all designed to weatherproof and protect the integrity of the connection. However, there are only a few structures that allow a fiber optic cable to transmit signals across a barrier capable of withstanding high pressure differentials. The few devices that do permit such transmissions are oftentimes referenced as bulkhead penetrators. Examples of such devices are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,214,809; 4,296,996; 4,345,816; 4,469,399; 4,553,812 and 4,883,336.
Note that in each of the above patents, a connector assembly per se, is not shown. The fiber optic cables are not readily disconnectable from the penetrator assembly. In fact, many of the devices permanently embed a fiber strand in a plastic preform which is then sealed into the assembly. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,469,399 and 4,345,816, the strand is embedded in epoxy resin. In a somewhat similar fashion, 4,296,996 shows a plastic preform directly molded about the entire fiber optic cable. The cable and preform assembly are then positioned within corresponding openings in the wall of a pressure resistant housing. An overlay plug permanently fixes the assembly to the housing.
Precision openings in sapphire inserts are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,809. In this disclosure, the inserts are mounted in recesses formed in high pressure plugs on opposing sides of a bulkhead. The fibers closely fit through the openings and are sealed to the sapphire.